


Sugar and Spice

by redflowersinthewind282



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Isabela POV, Isabela being Sweet, Oral Sex, Stockings, Underdressing as foreplay, kind of, sex as an apology, stop bantering and fuck already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowersinthewind282/pseuds/redflowersinthewind282
Summary: “How should I apologize to you then hm?” Isabela leaned closer to Maven lightly brushing the skin of her neck with her nose. “With a kiss?”“If you want to.” Maven’s voice was just ever so slightly higher in pitch as Isabela’s fingers danced along her naked thigh as she bunched Maven’s skirt at her waist.Isabela and Maven have some fun with a bottle of Antivan brandy in her rooms at the Hanged Man
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sugar and Spice

“But I don’t like brandy!” Maven’s words slurred together just a little bit, the result of her earlier two stouts. Isabela rolled her eyes and popped the cork of the bottle before taking a drink from it.

“You’ve never had it before.” Isabela slid on the bed next to Maven and handed her the bottle.

“You’re a bad influence” Maven chuckled as she brought the bottle of Antivan brandy to her lips and took a small sip. It was smoother than she thought it would be, a little bit spicy like all things Antivan tended to be.

“And what's the verdict?” Isabela raised an eyebrow as she leaned into Maven, her hand brushing hers as she took the bottle from her.

“It’s decent.” Maven’s lips spread into a smile.

“Decent? That’s the finest Antivan brandy that they serve here!” Isabela playfully slapped Maven’s arm. “Men have fought wars over that brandy, I won’t have you besmirch it.”

“Okay, okay! Fine, I like it! Maybe a little bit more than my usual Starkhaven stout.” Maven giggled as Isabela handed the bottle back to her. Her dark brown eyes glinted in the candlelight as Maven took another sip. “How much did you pay for this bottle anyway?”

“Not a lot. Fifteen sovereigns.” Isabela shrugged, ignoring that Maven nearly choked on the brandy.

“Fifteen-? That’s the price of my sword Isabela!” Maven’s eyes went wide as she looked both at the bottle and at Isabela.

“You said you never had it before! As your friend it’s my responsibility to share with you all the great booze in the world.” Isabela put a hand to her chest and smiled before taking a long drink from the bottle. Her eyes looked at Maven in a way that made her skin prickle. “There's a lot more I could show you, you know.”

“If you make me drink Tevinter wine again I’m walking out of this room.” Maven laid down on the bed, staring up at the partially rotted wooden ceiling of Isabela’s room at the Hanged Man.

“How many times do I have to apologize for that?” Isabela leaned over Maven, Isabela brushed a lock of Maven’s hair behind her head so her thick blonde hair was fanned out behind her head. Isabela’s fingers toyed with Maven’s necklace, a simple metal chain with a small bird at the end of it. Her fingers slowly trailed down to Mavens stomach.

“Maybe one more time.” Maven’s face was flushed as Isabela chuckled and put her hand on Maven’s thigh, stoking the inside of it before slowly pulling up Maven’s brown dress she had worn.

“How should I apologize to you then hm?” Isabela leaned closer to Maven lightly brushing the skin of her neck with her nose. “With a kiss?”

“If you want to.” Maven’s voice was just ever so slightly higher in pitch as Isabela’s fingers danced along her naked thigh as she bunched Maven’s skirt at her waist.

“Oh I want to do many other things with you besides kissing.” Isabela kissed the tops of Maven’s breasts, they strained against her stays and dress. Isabela pressed kisses all along the length of Mavens neck and jaw before finally stopping just before her lips. Maven’s lips were open slightly. Isabela felt a smile pull at her lips as she touched Maven’s jaw and kissed her.

Maven’s hand threaded itself through Isabela’s thick black hair as she ran the tip of her tongue across Isabela’s lips. Isabela opened her mouth and rolled her tongue against Maven’s. Her hand let go of Maven’s jaw and touched Maven’s stomach, before slowly wandering up and touching her breast. Or at least where her breast was supposed to be, Isabela cursed in her head as she felt the stiff boned exterior of Maven’s stays through her dress. This wouldn’t do at all.

“Sit up.” Isabela said as she broke the kiss. “We’re taking that ridiculous thing off of you.”

“It’s not ridiculous! It’s supporting my chest.” Maven giggled as she sat up. “Not all of us have breasts that defy gravity after all.”

“You could wear a bra.” Isabela sat up, helping Maven unlace her dress. “Much less complicated than all this nonsense.”

“And have my shoulders more sore than they already are swinging that sword around? No, thank you.” Maven leaned forward as she took off her kirtle, leaving her in her stays and chemise. Maven balled the dress up and tossed it somewhere over Isabella’s shoulders, not caring if the cotton would wrinkle. Isabela quickly grabbed a knife from her belt and moved behind Maven. “If you cut me out of these stays I’m putting back on my dress and walking out of here.”

“So fussy, and here I thought it was most girls' dream to be cut out of their stays and ravished by a pirate.” Isabela tutted as she put back her belt and started loosening the laces of Maven’s stays.

“No I just… worked hard on them.” Maven half mumbled. Isabela paused unlacing her.

“You made these yourself?” Isabela asked as she ran her fingers down the bones of the stays. Isabela would readily admit that she didn’t know a lot about tailoring or making clothes but that was impressive. “Well then I suppose we’ll have to save our bodice ripping for a less finer quality of bodice.”

“Thank you.” Isabela smiled as she pressed a kiss on Maven’s neck, hearing Maven softly moan. The stays were loose in a matter of seconds but Isabela stayed, continuing to press kisses onto Maven’s neck. When she found a spot that made Maven take in a sharp breath she smiled and started sucking and nibbling on that spot. Her hands wandered from their spot by her laces over her shoulders and down her chest before they slipped between Maven’s stays and grasped her breasts. Her thumbs circled her nipples bring them to tight peaks. “Mmm Bela…”

“Do you like that?” Isabela asked as she switched her attention to the other side of Maven’s neck.

“Hmmhm” Maven nodded, leaning back towards Isabela.

“Use your words Maven, I know you have a lot of them.” Isabela chuckled as she left another red mark on Maven’s neck.

“It’s uh… nice.” Maven squeaked out the last word as Isabela pinched her nipple lightly.

“Just nice? Well, that won’t do at all.” Isabela pressed one last kiss on Maven’s neck before withdrawing her hands from her breasts, ignoring Maven’s low whine and sigh. Isabela tugged on the stays and Maven raised her arms up to let Isabela take them off. Isabela put them on the edge of the bed, making sure they didn’t touch the sawdust covered ground. Isabela moved towards the edge of the bed as Maven took off her chemise as well and tossed it near her stays.

“Now this isn’t fair, you’re still wearing clothes!” Maven kicked off her slippers and smiled as she tugged at the back of Isabela’s shirt while Isabela took off her boots.

“Who said anything about it being fair?” Isabela looked back at Maven, reaching for the ribbon that kept her left stocking up and clenched her own thighs together. Mavens legs were very… shapely. “No, keep those on.”

Maven quirked an eyebrow then shrugged, moving her hand away from her stocking and laid back on the bed playing with her necklace as Bela still struggled unbuckling her right boot. “You know I used to wonder how long it takes you to put on those boots and now I wonder why you bother with them at all.”

“It’s part of my look.” Isabela chuckled as she finished unbuckling one of her thigh high boots. The left boot was much quicker to unbuckle than the right, it dropped to the floor with a loud thud as Isabela turned back around to an almost completely naked Maven. “Now, where were we?”

“I think you said something along the lines of “nice won’t do at all” while touching these.” Maven’s fingers ran slow circles around her nipples, bringing them back up to a peak.

“Yes that was it.” Bela smirked and quickly positioned herself between Maven’s legs as she sat back on her heels watching her. Maven’s hands moved from her breasts to Isabela’s hips, she licked her lips and blushed as Isabela’s eyes continued to roam over Maven’s body put on display in front of her.

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Maven’s lips pulled into a smile as one of her hands played with the hem of Isabela’s shirt.

“No, just savoring the moment.” Isabela murmured as she leaned down over Maven and kissed her again, her hands wandered to the small of mavens back and pushed her body tighter against Bela’s. Maven wrapped her arms around Bela’s neck as Bela deepened the kiss, Maven tasted like the Antivan brandy and sweets. Briefly, Isabela wondered if there was a place in Kirkwall that sold Antivan spiced wine cookies so she could surprise Maven with them. Her thoughts were interrupted by Maven wrapping one of her legs around her waist and slowly grinding herself on Isabela’s bare thigh.

“Someone’s impatient.” Isabela broke the kiss and moved a hand to Mavens hip to keep her in place.

“Someone really wants to fuck you.” Maven groaned as her hips stilled impatiently in Isabela’s grip. Isabela smirked as she kissed Maven’s jaw and then left a trail of kisses down Maven’s neck.

“I don’t think you understand what’s happening here, sweet thing.” Isabela punctuated each word with a kiss as she reached the top of her left breast. She let go of Maven’s hip and placed her hand on her thigh, brushing the soft skin there as she slowly slid it upwards. “If anyone is going to be fucked here, it’s going to be you.”

Isabela slid her fingers towards the apex of Mavens thighs, she dipped them between her folds and almost groaned with how Maven seemed to be sopping wet.

“Makers breath, are you always this wet?” Isabela glanced up at Maven who squirmed as Isabela’s fingers teased her center, coating her fingers in Maven’s juices.

“Yes…” She glanced down at Isabela before looking away, a dark blush on her cheeks. Isabela moved her fingers up higher, Maven jolted, her hips bucking at Isabela’s touch. Bela slowly circled that spot, trying to get a feel for what made Maven clench her eyes closed or moan the loudest.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s rather sexy.” Isabela nibbled at the soft supple skin of Maven’s breast, before circling her nipple with her tongue. Maven moaned as Isabela cupped her other breast with her other hand, stroking and massaging it. Isabela clenched her own thighs tightly feeling the soft pressure there intensify for just a moment, she was sure her smallclothes would be dripping by the time she was done with Maven. Isabela moaned slightly before moving from Maven’s breast back to her mouth, catching her mouth in a searing kiss and her fingers circled around her clit faster. Maven whined, her hips bucking up into Isabela as Isabela’s tongue curled against hers. “Do you like it when I kiss you?”

Maven nodded before Bela gave her a look and swallowed as she remembered Bela’s command earlier. “Yes I do.”

Her voice was shaky as Isabela slowed the pace of her fingers, Maven bit her lip.

“Where do you like it best when I kiss you? Here?” Isabela pressed her lips to Maven’s before breaking away. “Or here?”

Isabela moved down to Maven’s jaw and pressed a kiss there. Sucking another mark into her golden brown skin. She moved down lower to her chest and asked again, not giving Maven anytime to answer before she kissed her on one of her beauty marks that dotted her body.

“Or maybe here? You seem to like it here.” Isabela cupped Maven’s breast in her hand, it was too big to fit entirely in her hand but Isabela kissed the tops of her breast before circling her niplle with her tongue again. Maven moaned softly and as Isabela’s eyes flickered up to her face, she was nodding as her eyes fluttered closed.

“I don’t think I’ve kissed you here though.” Isabela slid down the bed so she could Maven’s stomach, her hand left Maven’s clit and she whined as Isabela pressed a kiss on Maven’s soft stomach. She shuddered as Isabela kissed her way down her stomach, She’d lost track of how many kisses she’d given her.

“I think I like kissing you there, your belly is soft but I can feel the muscles you have underneath it. And it makes you squirm.” Isabela smirked.

“You’re an evil woman.” Maven through a hand over her eyes as she panted.

“I’d say I’m more naughty than evil.” Isabela chuckled as she kissed Maven’s belly button making the tall blonde giggle.

“Fine, you’re a very naughty woman.” Maven looked down and smiled at Isabela as she continued to kiss her way down Maven.

Isabela kissed Maven’s hip bones, Maven’s hand brushed Isabela’s black hair out of her face. Maven lifted her hips impatiently as she waited for Isabela to touch her where she ached so sweetly for her.

“I never thought I’d understand why men are obsessed with women wearing these and only these.” Isabela murmured as her fingers grazed the edge of Maven’s cream stockings. “But your legs in these, Maker, now I understand.”

Isabela’s eyes locked onto Maven’s blue eyes as she kissed the spot where her stockings ended. Her skin was slightly damp with sweat and other things, it made her skin taste a little salty. Isabela remembered the taste of salt in the air when she was on the deck of her ship, now she could only get that taste by the docks. Though now, she supposed, there was another option. She kissed her way down Maven's thigh, her hands keeping Maven’s legs open. She switched to the other leg, sucking a dark red mark on the inside of her thighs, Isabela could feel Maven’s legs straining against her grip. As her nose brushed against the soft skin of Maven’s thigh she looked back up at Maven as she positioned one of Maven’s legs over her shoulder baring her glistening center to her.

“Or do you think you’ll like it best when I kiss you here?” Isabela could see Maven almost stop breathing before she lowered her mouth onto her cunt. She licked a long stripe from Maven’s no doubt aching center to her clit. Maven’s hips bucked forward as Isabela started sucking Maven’s swollen clit, Maven moaning Isabela’s name made her eat her out with a fervor.

“Please Bela, I need-” Maven’s sentence was cut off by a gasp Isabela sliding two fingers into Maven’s cunt.

Isabela hummed as she stroked Maven's walls as she continued sucking her clit, Maven’s fingers tightened their grip on Bela’s hair making her scalp sting a little but sending another ache to her core. That will be taken care of later. Maven squirmed as Isabela stroked her, Isabela smiled as she licked Maven, her high pitched whines and moans coming closer and closer together, if she was saying Isabela’s name she could tell as she curled her fingers against Maven’s slickened walls. She felt Maven’s thigh shake and clench, Isabela licked her and stroked her through her orgasm. 

Isabela glanced up to Mavens face, her head was tossed back and her eyes were squeezed together, she liked her face twisted in pleasure like this. Bela slowed her pace before withdrawing from Maven’s core, lowering Maven’s limp leg onto the bed. Isabela slid back up to Maven’s face wrapping her in her arms as Maven sighed and kissed her.

“Mm, that was nice.” Maven eyes fluttered open and closed as one of her hands stroked Bela’s side. A small glare from Bela made Maven smile again. “Sorry, it was excellent.”

“There we go.” Isabela chuckled.

“Hmm, now your turn.” Maven nuzzled and kissed Bela’s neck. Isabela grabbed Maven's hand and put it back on Maven’s side, making Maven pout.

“Tomorrow, sweet thing, you look tired.” Isabela pulled at the blanket that had been pinned between them and the bed to cover the two of them. Bela tossed her shirt on the floor and took off her bra as Maven moved to lie down on her side.

“But I want to.” Maven murmured.

“Well, you can ravish me tomorrow after you’ve slept.” Isabela lied back down on the bed across from Maven, her fingers traced Maven’s swollen pink lips. “I want to see what other sweet things this mouth can do.”

“Mm, okay. Ravishing you tomorrow.” Maven’s eyes fluttered close as Isabela pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first smut pice I've finished so uh figured I might as well put it on my ao3! Hope you liked it as much as my friends did. Comment and kudos if you want I guess?


End file.
